AF and Co:  Leona Lewis Collection
by wrr0rzxpurrt
Summary: A collection of Leona Lewis songfics.
1. Brave

_Preceding Atlantis Complex; slight spoilers._

_Brave by Leona Lewis: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=s-azEnpB8Dw_

_Angels lift you_

_Off the ground_

_I've got shadows_

_Weighing me down_

Somehow the fact my father was trying so hard to get our family to revert to the "light side" made me retreat to the "dark side" further. Like an extremely cliched saying, you don't appreciate what you have until it's gone. Everyone around me is a good influence; kind, caring, supportive. I knew it was always teasingly easier to be the protagonist, as well. They win. We lose.

_Still you believe, _

_You believe in me_

_I wish I could feel that way_

_You can trust_

_So easily_

_I can't give you_

_All of me_

If this was a story, movie, book, something written by a hand that wanted to show children a moral in a story, then I would have numerous flashbacks to quotes, looks, adventures, experiences. I'd see them all pass, then jump up from my seat crying, "Eureka!" And I'd know that this was right, and I was meant to be good.

Sometimes I wished real decisions could be so easy.

Along with the fact the protagonists enjoyed victory, they also had a fair share of losses. They were usually underdogs, so witnesses could witness just how great their heroes were. Take Harry Potter, for example. Orphan. Unwanted. Only exceptional in classes, and excelled only in Defense. You can see why I didn't hurry to change my ways.

_Still you're holding on_

_When you should be gone_

_I wish I was that_

_Brave_

Captain Sh- no, Holly, had been doing her best. She stopped by almost daily, and I knew that Kelp probably killed her each time she arrived underground a couple of minutes late. I could never understand how she could be so… strong to stand up for her beliefs.

_You go to fight for love _

_Like a soldier_

_I wanna run away_

_You're never scared_

_To walk through the fire_

_I wish I had your faith_

_I turn away_

_Knowing my heart could break_

_I'm so afraid to fall and surrender_

_I'm not _

_Brave_

_I'm not _

_Brave_

Maybe it was time to give up, I mused, and just do something nice for the world. My thoughts were interrupted by the fairy com-link, and I instinctively steeled my voice before answering.

"Yes, Captain?" I intoned, ignoring my strange new personality that insisted on calling her Holly. This new person beat itself around in my body, as if I were only a hollow shell, a prison for it. I'd suspected illness, though doctors claimed I was going through a "phase" that was commonplace for a young teenage boy and his "raging hormones" during a stage in puberty. Blasted puberty. Furthermore, I couldn't find much information for my impulses in fairy databases either, besides a few similar symptoms residing with one Atlantis Complex. Granted, its effect on a human would be different, but I'd brushed off the matter.

_Keep my guard up_

_Constantly_

_Stop this pain from _

_Piercing me_

_Now I don't know how_

_How to put it down_

_I wish I was that_

_Brave _

"You don't have to address me by my title, Arty. Mis," she added hastily. "I was just checking up on you. My mission's in Latin America, so no hope of seeing you today. How're things?"

"Fine, you?" I replied stiffly. My newfound inner "friend" was demanding to say something too affectionate for my taste.

_You go to fight for love_

_Like a soldier_

_I wanna run away_

_You're never scared_

_To walk through the fire_

_I wish I had your faith_

_I turn away_

_Knowing my heart could break_

_I'm so afraid to fall and surrender_

_I'm not_

_Brave_

_I'm not _

_Brave _

"Just bored to death, is all. Any new inventions?" Holly asked absentmindedly, in a tone that showed she'd had this sort of conversation with Foaly many times. I had a feeling she was just trying to keep me talking, and thereby avoiding something else.

"No, I've been lazy recently. Why are you so hesitant?"

"You're one to talk." That sentence unsettled me for some reason. "I just feel awkward speaking to Public Enemy #1."

That's right, the hatchet wasn't exactly buried between the People and I. Should I make peace, do it? _At least just for now,_ I amended in a nauseatingly cowardly fashion. I also took note that the thought was awkwardly worded, but satisfied me because fives were safe. Fives were safe.

_I'm not_

_I'm not_

_Brave_

_Still you believe_

_You believe in me_

_I wish I was that_

_Brave_

_You go to fight for love_

_Like a soldier_

_I wanna run away_

_You're never scared_

_To walk through the fire_

_I wish I had your faith_

I needed more time to think about this. Me and my ambivalent mind.

"I have to go," I muttered, then closed off the link.

_I turn away_

_Knowing my heart could break_

_I'm so afraid to fall and surrender_

_I'm not_

_Brave_

_I'm not _

_Brave _

_I'm not_

_Brave _

I had many good influences.

The choice was obvious. It _should _have been obvious.

I still had a reputation to think of.

I jolted my computer awake, and conducted a research on the polar ice caps. Two equations later, I was done.

It was so simple.

Just this once – no profit.

I cupped my chin in my hands.

I'd consider it during the rest of my day.

_I'm not _

_Brave_


	2. Happy

_**Happy by Leona Lewis: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=v1l3JbBRpA8**_

"Please, Do- Butler?" Juliet whined, staring up at her older brother.

Butler only laughed slightly and ruffled her hair. "It's serious stuff, Juliet. When you're older. It's too risky."

Juliet could see that Butler was intimidated by this new mission as well. Artemis's escapades seemed to grow and expand, even going to the limits of time travel and stealing magic. Sighing, she cradled her head in her hands as Butler left from the back door, calling a farewell.

_Someone once told me_

_That you have to choose_

_What you _

_Win or lose_

_You can't have everything_

"Could you please settle for a safer job?" Coral Short asked patiently.

"But I want to be in the LEP!" She didn't understand. She'd never know the feeling of whisking in the air aboveground, skimming the tops of the waves, shooting through the clouds by the mountaintops, the heat and laser-fast intensity of a firefight. The feeling that one wrong movement was the difference between living and surviving. Coral could not possibly understand the joy of core-diving, see the impossible but uncontrolled beauty of a flare rising up to meet a shuttle.

"Your mother's right," her father said, more forcibly. "It's for your own good."

_Don't you take chances_

_You might feel the pain_

_Don't you_

_Love in vain_

_'Cause love won't set you free_

_"'Why can't you let your poor daddy just buy you a pony for once?'"(Lost Colony). _Minerva's mind flashed with sudden anger as she remembered his words. "I must have the Nobel Prize," she muttered to herself.

All everyone else cared about was safety, safety, safety. Because without safety, one would die. And if one died, they couldn't be happy. Safety came before happiness. Minerva would gladly trade safety for a moment of adrenaline, feeling the zenith of an expedition, using her genius to exploit someone else. Who wasn't as smart as Artemis Fowl. She knew her boundaries.

_I could stand by the side_

_And watch this life pass me by_

_So unhappy_

_But safe as could be_

"Opal, you don't have to work so hard on your intelligence. You must let the males be stronger. Men don't like to be outmatched by a woman," her father explained.

"That's exactly the point, though! I can't let _Foaly _show me up."

"What if you turn insane from this, this, obsession of yours? What about then?"

Opal frowned, but didn't pause in fusing two wires together on her science project.

_So what if it _

_Hurts me?_

_So what if I_

_Break down?_

_So what if this_

_World just throws me off the edge,_

_My feet run out of ground?_

_I gotta find_

_My place_

_I wanna hear_

_My sound_

Years later, Juliet stood at her brother's door, taking deep breaths like he'd always advised her. Butler was excellent at meditation; Juliet was not. "Dom?"

"Come in." She'd been hoping he'd say no. She did not want this conversation to ever take place.

Juliet's hand hesitated on the doorknob, only to have it flung away from her as the door in question was abruptly pulled open. "Yes?"

"I don't want to be a bodyguard." She could feel the disapproval in the air, in her lungs, wafting through the windows and drifting under her nose. Even worse was the sight of his frown. Juliet braced herself, deciding to stick to the truth and play her Stubborn card.

_Don't care about_

_All the pain_

_In front of me_

_'Cause I'm just trying to be_

_Happy, yea_

"'Ay, Minnie!" a boy called out, waving his hand frantically. "Over here!"

When it could no longer be ignored, she turned slightly and steeled her face so he knew she was not in the mood. "Yes, Will_?" you stop annoying me_, she added, smirking inwardly at her pathetic joke.

"Would you like t-"

"I'm busy_," trying to win the Nobel Prize_. All she needed in her life.

_Just trying to be happy, yea_

_Holding on tightly_

_Just can't let it go_

_Just trying to play my role_

_Slowly disappear, oh_

Holly let her eyes slide shut in class, imagining the fair Irish countryside in its former glo-

"Short!" Root barked. "If you want to even sweep the cafeteria floors on meatloaf day, you'd pay attention! This here's the fourth week in a row. Get your _head_ of the _clouds_ and down_ underground_!"

_But all these days_

_They feel like they're the same_

_Just_

_Different faces_

_Different names_

_Get me out of here_

"I want to be a wrestler," Juliet insisted, fighting to even stand straight.

"Juliet… it's tradition. Practically law. We're the Butlers. We have a name to think about."

"Well, being a wrestler's better than taking care of some… stuffy old man!" She suddenly felt incredibly emotional, and hated herself for it. "No one's ever going to be more exciting than Artemis. And, well, I'm not cut out for this! I can't cook. I don't look threatening."

_But I can't stand by your side,_

_Oh no,_

_And watch this life pass me by_

_Pass me by_

_So what if it_

_Hurts me?_

_So what if I_

_Break down?_

_So what if this_

_World just throws me off the edge,_

_My feet run out of ground?_

"Done," Opal muttered, closing her small fist around the revolutionary scrap of technology. The ultimate touch for any LEP helmet. Too bad she'd decided some time ago that the right side of the law wasn't her thing. Opal knew it didn't suit her, so she turned to the black market. It was illegal; but if everyone here hadn't been caught yet, why would she make the difference?

_I gotta find _

_My place_

_I wanna hear_

_My sound_

_Don't care about_

_All the pain_

_In front of me_

_'Cause I'm just trying to be_

_Happy, oh_

_Happy, oh_

"You've got a long path ahead of you, Short," Root continued loudly in front of the class, potbelly jiggling slightly as he strutted in front of her desk. "I know you're going to be a real troublemaker. Wash out in a couple of days and be left with nothing, I'd say a month tops." He grinned. She scowled, cursing inwardly.

_So any turns that I can't see_

_Like I'm a stranger on this road_

_But don't say_

_"Victim,"_

_Don't say_

_Anything_

Opal sat in her cushioned cell, bound tight with a forbidding straightjacket. She laughed drily, not even feeling remorse. In the end, Foaly had still been deducted some points. Admittedly, she'd won in her own way, a personal victory. Had the upper hand for a while, right? The words of Elizabeth I, a queen slightly smarter than those other Mud Men, surfaced in her not entirely sane mind.

"Better a beggar and single than a queen and married."

She smiled to herself. _Better a psycho and satisfied than an empress and upset._

_Then again, why not be a satisfied empress? _Another laugh. Yes, not entirely sane.

_So what if it_

_Hurts me?_

_So what if I_

_Break down?_

_So what if this_

_World just throws me off the edge,_

_My feet run out of ground?_

Root shook his head as he pinned the telltale acorns on the corporal's chest, promoting her to captain. He didn't even look as he fastened it, and didn't hesitate to turn away.

"Next shuttle is soon," he told her gruffly. Holly knew he wasn't happy with this, especially with the embarassing way she'd earned those acorns, but she smiled again, feeling complete.

_I gotta find_

_My place_

_I wanna hear_

_My sound_

_Don't care about_

_All the pain_

_In front of me_

_'Cause I just wanna be_

_Happy_

_Oh, yeah_

_Happy_

_Oh, happy_

_I just wanna be_

_Oh, I just wanna be_

_Happy_

"I guess you could, though. Mind you, I'm still keeping an eye out for you," Butler warned. Juliet hadn't heard the second half; she was far too busy hugging her sibling.

_Next time, _Minerva promised herself. For now, she was content.

_Oh, happy_

_**I'm actually not too happy about this one. Ironic, eh? Doesn't flow as well because of the random points of view. Also, no plot. YA PLOTLESSNESS! It had some thought, though.**_

_**No, seriously. XD**_


	3. Better in Time

_Ah… yeah. My feelings've been up and down (Up and Down – SHINee) about this for ages until I finally finished it last April. As some of you may know, most of the stuff I'm posting isn't actually new – it's just that I'm only posting it now.  
><em>_**  
><strong>__Disclaimer: Look, I thought we went over this. Own nothing, and that's hardly likely to change._

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ZmUJGENbsAo

"Are you up for work, Holls?"

"Don't call me that."

A gentle sigh. "Are you up for work?" he tried again.

"No."

"Holls — Holly, you knew it was going to happen eventually. I don't know why you're so sad about it."

"I'm not."

"You're moping."

"I'm not."

"As your commander, I order you to confide in me. Or should I consult the psychiatrist?"

"You can't make me say anything."

"I very well can," Trouble said jokingly.

"No, you can't."

"Holly… Holly, you need to let go. I –" His next words were cut off with a click. Trouble frowned at his receiver and finally set down his phone.

_It's been the longest winter without you_

_I didn't know where to turn to (oh, uh oh)_

_See, somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_After all that we've been through (oh, uh –)_

"Great to see you."

"Stop being so cheerful."

"Stop being so depressing."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Whatever. What's my mission?"

"You are, and I just want you to take it easy. Do some paperwork."

Holly snorted. "Not going to make me feel better."

"We don't need anyone topside."

"Fine."

"I've sent it to your inbox."

A groan. "Fine," she repeated, turning to leave. She paused at the door and added, "Just for the record, I'm not."

Trouble smiled, but Holly refused to smile back. "Look, I'm sorry that he won't be coming back –"

"He can. I'll wait," Holly said stubbornly. "I'll be here to receive him, like he'd never left."

_Going, coming_

_Thought I heard a knock –_

_Who's there?_

_No one_

_Thinking that I deserve it_

_Now I realize that I really didn't kno-o-ow (oh, uh)_

"Want to see Ireland again?"

Holly winced; too many memories.

"Er, sorry… let me check my log…" Trouble tried to hide his face as he shuffled through the papers, embarassed and ashamed at his unthoughtfulness. "How 'bout… Russia?"

"Sure," she muttered, letting out a dry laugh. "Guess I should be over it now. I mean, it's almost been a year. I've moped enough, right?"

Trouble tried not to say, _Yes, and maybe it's time to open your eyes to other people, like me. _It was a foolish hope.

_If you didn't notice, _

_Boy, you mean everything_

_Quickly, I'm learning_

_To love again_

_All that I know is_

_I'm gon' be OK (oh, uh oh)_

"eHarmony?"

"OK, since you're a fairy, you wouldn't be able to go on. But don't you have something like it in Haven?" Juliet asked.

Holly fidgeted on the couch she was perched on in Fowl Manor. She'd only just recently summoned up the courage to visit Ireland, and figured that Juliet would be able to help her get over her first love disaster. "I've never bothered to find out."

"Well, come on, I'll help you!"

_Thought I couldn't live without you-ou,_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too,_

_Oh yeah (It'll all get _

_Better in time)_

_Even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to (ooh_

_It'll all get_

_Better in time)_

"So, you're Holly?"

She smiled nervously. "Yeah, that's me."

The elf grinned good-naturedly and sat down across from her. "I'm Alec," he said.

"Nice to meet you."

Towards the end of the meal, Holly was surprised to discover that she'd enjoyed herself. They were demolishing their deserts when it happened.

"Is this your first relationship?"

She swallowed shakily and willed herself not to cough. "Yeah, but I liked someone before."

"Really? What happened?"

Silence. Holly couldn't say it.

"Oh. Oh! I'm so, so sorry."

"That's OK. Can we talk about something else?" That settles it, she decided, she still wasn't quite able to talk about him freely. Wasn't ready.

_I couldn't turn on the TV_

_Without something there that would remind me (oh, uh oh)_

_It wasn't all that easy-ie-ee_

_To just put aside your feelings (oh, uh oh)_

Alec handed the waiter his credit card and helped Holly out of her chair. "Tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

It was a fairly steady relationship, one that lasted for a decent length of time, a constant in Holly's life. This was what comforted her the most, and she knew she'd probably lose her marbles if anything happened to Alec, that he'd died, was in mortal danger, or if nothing had ever happened. Lose her marbles if her constant… stopped being a constant.

_If I'm dreaming,_

_Don't wannna lie_

_Hurt my feelings_

_But that's the path_

_I believe in_

_And I know_

_Time will heal it (oh, uh)_

"Do you get tired of it?"

"What?"

"The stardom," he replied in a "duh" voice. Holly didn't mind, though; she liked it.

"The stardom? All the time! They kinda hound me everywhere, and" — here, she blushed — "when we came out, my name was on all the papers from politics to pop music."

"Music?"

"Yeah, I know, right?"

"All because of that Mud Man, too."

Hours later, Alec was still trying to figure out why Holly seemed crestfallen for the rest of their conversation.

_If you didn't notice,_

_Boy, you mean everything,_

_Quickly, I'm learning_

_To love again_

_All that I know is_

_I'm gon' be OK (oh, uh)_

"You did _not _just do that –"

Alec laughed, scampering away as Holly's footsteps pounded after him. When she pounced, they were both sweaty and grinning. Grinning widely, one might add.

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too, oohh,_

_(It'll all get_

_Better in time)_

_Even though I really love you,_

_I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to,_

_Ooh,_

_(It'll all get_

_Better in time)_

She set down the picture after polishing it profusely, admiring her handiwork. She even felt a little proud of herself that she hadn't broken down while cleaning it, or cried that much, like she usually did.

_Since there's no more you and me_

_(No more you and me)_

_It's time I let you go so I can be free-ee_

_(oh, uh)_

_And live my life how it should be _

_(Nonono, nonono!)_

_No matter how hard it is,_

_I'll be fine without you,_

_Yes, I will!_

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah," Holly whispered softly, stroking her baby's hair absently.

"What should we name her?"

She lifted her head up to look Alec in the eyes. "Artemis."

He didn't argue.

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too, oh-ohh,_

_(It'll all get_

_Better in time)_

_Even though I really love you, _

_I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to,_

_Yes, I do…_

_(It'll all get_

_Better in time)_

"How was your day?"

"Great!" Artemis noisily gulped down some water, then reached for her fork and began tearing at her salad again. "Today, we learned about this really cool –"

Holly heard, but she wasn't really listening. _We're a normal family. _She smiled to herself. Normal felt good. It was over, and she could feel it — normal.

_Thought I couldn't live without you-oo-ou, _

_Gonna smile 'cause I deserve to,_

_Yeah_

_(It'll all get _

_Better in time)_

"Why'd you name me Artemis?"

"Why so curious now?"

"Because I _am._ It's not that I don't like it, I really do, but I want to know. I'm fifty now."

"That's still very young," Holly replied, chuckling.

"Tell me!"

"It's none of your concern, I just knew someone named Artemis. A friend."

"How come I've never met her?"

She didn't say anything. Still remembered, of course, she'd just let it go for a bit. She'd always remember, always.

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to…_

_"**That was _." Go on, fill in the blank. What'd you think? Angsty? Like? Don't? OK? Eh? Whatever? Feh? **_

_**MUST KNOW, MUST KNOW. You want more? You TELL me. Don't just sit around, expecting me to type something out. I'm not a machine. I have feelings (contrary to popular belief). I want reviews. (COUGH) Go ahead, comment! No? No? Curse you…**_


	4. I Will Be

_**This got deleted and rewritten. Twice. **_

_**It probably sucks. Just saying. **_

_**http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=7QnPg6K3K0M**_

She picked up.

Ever since The Third Lie, three sorrowful weeks ago, Holly had been avoiding all contact with Artemis, and he couldn't blame her. She was known for holding a grudge, and he was grateful she had answered at all. Thrice was usually the last straw, but it couldn't be for them. They were closer than siblings, lovers, anything. They had some sort of connection, and there was always some sort of way.

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do_

_To make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain,_

_The tears I cried_

_And still you never said, "goodbye,"_

_And now I know_

_How far you'd go_

The First Lie had really been a package of lies, the load of bile he'd immersed her in during the Kidnapping. In light of what Holly did for him at the end of the… event, Artemis could almost promise to stop bothering the People. Almost.

_I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never_

_Let_

_You _

_Go_

The Second Lie had been necessary in his eyes for her to join the mission. What was worse about it was that it was such a huge one, something not easily forgiven. And telling her the truth after the Kiss? Unspeakable. She'd moved on when he helped her say her last farewells to the late Commander, but Artemis also knew it would still leave a mark on her. There was still remorse somewhere within her. Nonetheless, he'd turned a new leaf, deciding to help benefit the environment, even if it meant repercussions to himself.

_I will be_

_All that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

The Third Lie had spanned several years, and she had only found out about it those three weeks ago. It was horrible. Artemis promised that he would stay truthful, because the truth hurt less. Lies hurt. And truth had gotten him into this mess as well. He hated lies. He hated truth. He hated looking back at all of the lies he'd made with everyone, and the lack of truths in his life. All of those lies, for nothing but gold. He hated gold as well.

_I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see_

_Honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe_

_'Cause you're here with me_

"Holly?" he asked quickly, the words simply not coming fast enough. "I'm sorry about it, truly, it was just an experiment-"

"I'm not a guinea pig, Fowl," she spat. It was the coldest voice he'd heard her use. Directed at him, too. And the last name. Not the last name. "It's just wrong."

"I didn't know how you would react to it unless you thought that it wasn't really me!"

"Yes, Fowl, and it's okay to rob a bank if you're using it to pay for your college tuition, right?"

_And if I let you down_

_I'll turn it all around_

_'Cause I would never _

_Let_

_You_

_Go_

"Holly, it was hormones, I can't control that!"

"What about when you _did_ rob banks?" she whispered softly, so quiet Artemis could barely hear her. He knew what she was really saying, what she really meant. The Kidnapping.

"It's- I-I'm different now! Pretending I had the Atlantis Complex was the best way to find out if… if…" He couldn't say the next words.

"If what? Look, Fowl, I thought you'd changed too. Guess I was wrong." A click. Gone, for a while if not forever.

_I will be_

_All that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

They were back to square one. Or the game was over. The game of friendship, love, feeling, and relationship. Of life. The real game of Life. It was crueler. The cost was steeper, more forbidding. The worst thing was that it was one thing not knowing someone, and another knowing that they would backstab and lie to get what they wanted. It was ironic; he wanted her. And that's why they were here, in this labyrinth of truth, lies, broken trust, and slip-ups that added up into one big brick wall.

_Without you_

_I can't breathe_

_I'm not gonna ever,_

_Ever let you leave_

_You're all I got_

_You're all I want, oh!_

_'Cause without you_

_I don't know what I'd do_

_I can never, ever live_

_A day without you_

_Here with me_

_Do you see?_

_You're all I need!_

He slumped into a lotus position, going through historical friendships. There must've been one, _one, _that had a great fight in the middle… and the friendship would hold. Right? Even so, this case was different. He was stuck. It was gone.

_I will be_

_All that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

And God had another thing coming if he thought Artemis Fowl was just going to call it quits for that. He left for Tara. Holly still hadn't moved away, and he still had the key to her apartment. That showed trust, didn't it? It was a sign. It was meant to be.

_I will be_

_All that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

His last chance for a "happily ever after". It was time to take it. It was time for him to stop his lies and truths._ It was time._

_And make everything okay…_

_**I don't really think I portrayed this as well as I was hoping to. The song is just so meaningful… I knew this was begging to be written. However, after rewriting it so many times… I've lost my inspiration. I personally believe the first draft was better. **_


End file.
